The Ultimate Surfer Story 2
by Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE "HIT FANFICTION" THE ULTIMATE SURFER STORY (Lol) Dylan (Max's boyfriend) cheats on her. Of course she needs a place to stay. She went back to her old friend's place. Will the spark return or will Fang's girlfriend get in the way? And why did Fang stop surfing? T for suggestive Iggy stuff and * out cursing. Maybe violence. Who knows? (Maxoid came up with the named)
1. Prologue

**Ok, I've got everything I need to write this sequel. **

**Cookies**

**Steve to help critique my work**

**My 7****th**** grade writing packet that I found yesterday**

**Mythbusters for 3 more hours**

**Waffles**

**Club Penguin to distract me (if anyone wants to find me I am Eyelesssteve NOTE: I only go on Sasquatch, Beanie, and Avalanche)**

**There. I AM READY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Recap:

_I can't believe after __3 years__ of dating Dylan decides to cheat on me. I sigh and drive home. I had quickly packed all of my things and drove away before he had noticed I knew he was cheating. I finally arrive to my destination._

_I knock on the black door of the house. I shift uncomfortably. He opens the door, the man I haven't seen for ages, the man I have been in love with all along. He looks down at me surprised._

_"Can I stay here for a while?" I ask, my brown eyes growing wider._

He was silent for a while, just staring at me. I finally break the stare and peer down at the black flats that tightly wrap around my feet.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want me here on such short no-"

"It's fine," He interrupts me. I blink and my head snaps up.

"Really? Thanks!" I exclaim, grinning. I loosely wrap my arms around his neck in a hug. He quickly stiffens. "Oh, sorry." My arms fall back to my sides. Fang looks down at me blankly.

"Do you have stuff?" He says, making sure the sentence was properly shortened.

I shake my head. "All of it is at Dylan's." He just raises his eyebrow and steps aside. "My boyfriend of three years," I say, walking in. His face remains stoic. I sigh. "Do you ever say any thing?"

He shakes his head.

I look around his house. It had somewhat nice furniture some cheap things, a surfboard or two. I smile. "You still surf?" He shakes his head. "Why?"

He shrugs and walks back to his room with a slight limp. I open my mouth to say something but I decide against it and sit on the couch, waiting for Dylan to call.

**And that's the prologue! Um… I hope you liked it!  
**

**I'm so sorry for not posting. I've been having some emotional troubles, tons of homework, having friends over constantly and being lazy. SORRY!**

**~Hex**


	2. Call Me (NEW CONTEST IN AN PARTICIPATE)

**You know it was a sad day when I became too lazy to play videogames….**

**It's also a sad day when I've become a Fall Out Boy song. Hey, new contest? Just for all the 24 reviews :D**

**Ok fill in these quotes (the first 3 to get them right gets these prizes! 1st: to be a character, 2nd: to be a character and 3rd: you get to help me decide what happens next or something!) **

**The best of us can find _ in misery**

**The ribbon on my wrist says "Do not _ before _"**

**I don't blame for being _ but you can't blame me for _ it**

**There. Contests anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I-don't-own-maximum-ride.  
**

Dylan's ringtone dances from my phone once again. Fang looks up questioningly from his book. I blush at the song Dylan picked for his ringtone. I pick up my phone.

_Seven missed calls._

"Why don't you turn it off?" Fang asks with an eyebrow quirked.

"Because-" I smile as I look down at my phone, a new ringtone blasting out, a pop song that she picked out.

I answer the call.

"Max! Why aren't you at your apartment?" Nudge yells loud enough so Fang could probably hear her. By the ghost of a smirk on his face, I can tell he could. I blush. He chuckles.

I excuse myself and stumble into the bathroom.

"Was that…?" Nudge squeaks.

"Um…yeah?" I wince, a nervous smile planted on my face even though she couldn't see me.

"_You're staying with Fang?" _She screams in the phone.

"Got to go Nudge! I love you!" I yell into the phone, hanging up and turning my phone off.

I open the door. Fang looks up with a smug look in his eyes, yet the rest of his face remains motionless.

"Shut up," I say, sitting back down in my chair.

"I didn't say anything?" He says.

"Oh wow Fang, you're actually talking to me now?" I say sarcastically. He glares at me and shrugs.

He slams his book shut and unsteadily stands up. He walks over to his room, his right leg lightly dragging behind him again. I'm tempted to ask him about it, but I've grown soft from dating Dylan and don't want to hurt his feelings.

I hear Nudge call again. Then Iggy. It's hard not to pick up with Iggy.

"Hello?"

"Max?" He asks.

"That's me," I say.

"Hey, Nudge wants to talk to you," He says.

"You can never resist Nudge. And no. Tell her no."

"But Max!" She protests from the background. I roll my eyes.

"Oh…no…Nudge-I'm g-going through a t-t-tunnel! Got to go!" I hang up and plop back in my chair.

As I do this, someone knocks on the door.

"I got it!" Fang calls, running to the door. He looks at me carefully before gingerly opening the door. I crane my neck to see who it is.

…..A girl?

**How my writing process works:**

**1 Stare at the screen for 5 minutes**

**2 Walk around room and play with stuff on desk and with my guitar**

**3 Go to the bathroom**

**4 Walk around the bathroom and think**

**5 Write a paragraph or two and some dialogue**

**6 Watch YouTube for hours in rejoice for making it this far**

**7 Decide to call friend for inspiration**

**8 Hang up on friend because of need to work**

**9 Go on Pinterest for inspiration**

**10 Play on iPhone**

**11 Read FanFics on said iPhone**

**12 Write AN**

**13 Write rest of the chapter**

**14 Repeat**

**That's why it takes so long to update :D**

**Um… that last part is where a character needs to be filled in. So….please do the contest?**

**And I really want Nudge and Iggy to have a kid. Is that bad? **

**~Hex**


	3. Fax if you squint or just look

**Congrats to:**

**First place winner: Livelaughlovedance**

**Second place winner: ****ilookOnTheBrightside**

**Third place winner: HeadOverHeelsInHate**

**Good job!**

**Now, I apologize for not updating. I've been sick, tired, and I have had tons of Exams and projects in school -.-**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I never take it for granted. Thanks again.**

"Hey Fang!" She exclaims, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He snakes his arms around her waist, a small smile on his face. I look down at my feet.

She notices me and smiles. "Who's your friend Fang?"

"Max," He says, staring at me with no emotion in his eyes. I smile lightly and wave at the girl.

"Hi," She says with a warm smile. "I'm Dre, Fang's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Max, Fang's new roommate."

"How'd you know Fang?"

"Let's just say we're old friends," I say, smirking. Fangs face remains reserved and secretive.

My phone starts to buzz. "Oh, sorry, it's my big brother, I have to get this."

I step into the next room and flip my phone open.

"Hey Max, you want to pick up Total? He seems to miss you." Ari says. He holds the phone away from himself. "No! Ira! Don't touch that stove!"

I smile. "Yeah, I'll be over. I'm at-"

"Got to go Max!" Ari says

I walk back to the room, seeing Dre and Fang in a heavy make out session. "Hey Fang, sorry to interrupt you but I need to go to Ari's and I sort of took the bus here so…"

Dre blushes and sits back and clears her throat. "Well, I think I should go…"

"Bye," Fang and I say.

"See you guys, and nice meeting you Max!" Dre says, strolling out the door.

I awkwardly wave. Fang clears his throat. "So, where are we going again?

"Ari's."

"Oh, the one that almost killed me?" He says monotonously. I smile awkwardly. He nods towards the door.

We silently stroll out of the apartment and I see Fang's black motorcycle. "I didn't know you had a motorcycle."

"I don't, but I needed to get a spark plug changed. I'm borrowing from a friend." He says.

"Aren't you talking a lot?" I say sarcastically. He shrugs and puts on a black helmet. He hands me my own red one. "Thanks," I smile.

He hops on. I climb on behind him. "Hold on," He says. I wrap my arms around his chest as he turns on the revs the motorcycle. We drive out of the parking lot and travel to Ari's. I guess he only knows because of visiting Ivey. As we ride, I rest my head on his back and hold on tighter.

His back is so warm against the chilly autumn air. I blush under my helmet, knowing what we used to be.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as the motorcycle stops. I reluctantly let go of Fang. I miss the warmth that radiated of his back.

I hop off and put helmet on the motorcycle and head up to the door. Fang is slowly trailing behind me. I knock on the door loudly. I hear some yelling then Ivey opens the door.

We hug each other. "I haven't seen you in forever!" We say to each other. She goes around and hugs Fang to. He noticeably stiffens but still lightly pats her back. "Come on in," She says. She shoots me a look when Fang looks down at his feet and walks in.

Ari comes in, holding a sleepy Ira. Ira squirms. "Ma! Fa!" She says loudly. Ari lets her down and she hobbles over and hugs my legs then Fang's. Fang and I are Ira's godparents. Iggy and Nudge were pretty pissed. They claimed to say they're next kid (yes, Ivey may or may not be preggers again) will be their godchild.

Fang scoops her up and throws her in the air, her long light brown-blonde hair streaming behind her. She giggles loudly. You can see a small smile on his face. I smile at that. Ari hugs me.

"You look great little sis!" He says grinning then he looks at Fang, who is still playing with Ira then back at me. He shoots me a look that plainly says, '_we have to talk.' _Ivey gave me the same look earlier.

"Anyways, Totals in the back yard." Fangs eyes display remembrance quickly before his eyes shut down once again. I almost frown before grinning.

Dylan's apartment didn't allow pets in his apartment. I gasp.

"Oh Fang, I'm so sorry I didn't ask, but can Total stay with us. I know your apartment allows pets and I really love Total and I promise I'll take care of him and he'll only stay in my room and-" I was cut off by him.

"Sure," he says. I walk outside and grab him. Total squirms out of my arms and jumps up and goes to lick Fang.

I kneel down and pick up Total. "Sorry."

Ira yawns loudly.

"Oh, I guess its time for her nap."

"Bye bye Ma! Bye bye Fa!" Ira yawns and waves before snuggling into her mother's shoulder. Ari hands me a backpack to put Total in. I put him in, but his head was still poking out. I hug Ari once more.

"Come over whenever, Ok? You're always welcome," He whispers. He reluctantly lets go and waves goodbye to us.

I make sure Total is firmly secure in the backpack. I put the helmet on, and sit behind Fang. "Are you good?" He asks.

I slowly wrap my arms around his chest once more. "Yeah," I say blushing under my helmet, glad that Fang couldn't see it. I feel Total squirm in the backpack. As Fang revs up the motorcycle and drives away from Ari's I start to remember the days where him and I….

I miss him, but he has a girlfriend, and I couldn't be with him again. I think, I'll give up dating for a while. Even while living with my former love.

**THE END. Lol, jk. I'll throw in a bonus POV for being away so long.**

FangPov

I look behind me, seeing Max put her helmet on. She's still so…

I shake my head. "Are you good?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says, sitting behind me. She wraps her arms tightly around my chest, and her head rests against my back. Her arms are so warm. I grin under my helmet and gun the motorcycle, speeding off Ari and Ivey's driveway. As we go faster, she wraps her arms tighter around me. I'm tempted to go as fast as possible.

I'm still grinning as we pull into the parking lot of my apartment. I wipe all emotions off my face, just as I have routinely for years. I take off my helmet and run my hands through my raven hair. Max is already ahead of me.

"What are you waiting for?" She laughs, Total in her arms.

I stalk behind her, kind of glad her jeans fit _well. _

**I'm so sorry! I've had SO much school work. It's homework in every subject, plus projects in every other subject. And don't forget family and a social life. And thank one of mah besties for pressuring me to do this. **

**THIS IS FOR YOU K!**

**~Hex**

**Ps. I can totally hear you laughing like a maniac now K :)**


	4. Dylan? Oh, read bottom AN!

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

I smile and snuggle Total in the guest room where I stay. Total is an old dog. I smile at him again. He doesn't move fast and he has little gray whiskers. I put him on the ground. He slowly trots over to his red doggy bed and curls up, already asleep.

I quietly walk out of my room., leaving the door open I quietly knock on Fang's door.

He opens up his door slowly. He had obviously just come out of the shower, his hair wet and no shirt. I avoid looking at his rather toned chest. "I just want to say thank you for letting me stay with you," I say, a warm smile on my face. "If you want me to help with anything-"

"Don't worry about it Max," He says. "I have to work on some stuff."

He limps back to his bed. I sadly don't notice Total scurry out behind me.

"How did you get the-"

Then Total howls from the kitchen, it follows the sound of breaking glass. I spin around and sprint to the kitchen. Fang goes almost as fast behind me.

"Total!" I yell. There was glass from a bottle on the counter, around my baby. He whimpers loudly, his body cut up.

I hear someone pawing through something in the bathroom. I feel tears spill from my eyes. You may say this is dramatic, but Total is part of my family. Fang comes back and then I'm crying and he has a first aid kit.

He starts gingerly removing glass, disinfecting the wounds then patching them up. After that, it's a haze of my vision being blurred. By midnight Total is half covered in bandages and sleeping in his doggy bed.

"Thank you so much Fang!" I sniffle.

~LINE~

A few days later, I'm still asleep and Total is sadly limping around, barely getting up. I feel sad for my little guy, knowing he'll pull through though, I mean, dogs don't die _that _fast. Right?

Anyways, I yawn and stretch. My eyes reluctantly peeled open to see Fang sitting by my bed, half asleep himself, looking into space. "Fang?" I yawn.

"Oh Max," He says. "I'm sorry." He avoids eye contact with me.

"About what? Nothing's happened to me."

"Max."

"That's me," I say sarcastically.

"Total…Total didn't…he didn't make it," Fang says. His voice wields no emotion but his eyes do for a second, but then shut off once more.

I choke back a sob. I am Max Ride. I don't sob. I don't cry anymore. I take a deep breath and look at Total's absent doggy bed then at Fang.

"I know how much Total means to you so…I got you this," Fang holds up a little white kitten. "Well, you know-cats have nine lives."

I roll of the bed and hug him tightly. The little white ball of fluff bounces around as I bury my head in Fangs shoulder. His arms wrap around my waist. Just then the door rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably Dre," Fang mutters. I nod and start to change into some jeans and a hoodie when I hear deep voices at the door.

"_Where is she?" _Dylan yells. I peek open the door.

"Who?" Fang asks nonchalantly.

"You know who! My _girlfriend!"_ He yells again. I see the tension between them.

I quickly walk out. "Girls! You're both pretty!"

Dylan swoops me into an embrace, though his hands are creeping a little to low for my taste. "Get your hands off me," I growl.

"Why baby?"

"Don't call me that." I glare at him. My little puffball is having a vivid fight with Fang's shoelace. I almost smile at the adorable little cotton ball before glaring at Dylan once more.

"Get out," Fang says calmly. Dylan nods then quickly grabs my wrists and drags me down the stairs.

"Dylan!" I say. He quickly walks over to the elevator and presses the first floor. His hand is still gripped around my wrist.

"Dylan! Where are you taking me?"

"Back home, where you belong," He growls, dragging me into the parking lot.

"Dylan, you're hurting me," I whisper.

"Then you'll know not to leave me again."

Before he forces me into the car, I kick him in the balls and sprint. I'm still in a blue tank top and pajama pants. I go down a few blocks and hide in some alley. I know no one is in there. I sit behind a trash can and pant for a few minutes.

I hear sprinting past the alley, I press myself further into the wall. My wrist somehow hit the trash can. I wince quietly but it echoes through the alley.

The person who had sprinted by heard it and walked into the alley. Then the looming figure of…

**LINE**

**IMPORTANT:**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL I JUST PUT UP! YOU CAN HELP DECIDE WHICH STORY I REWRITE! I'd really appreciate it if you voted!**

**~Hex**


	5. To the beach

**Please vote on the poll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"Fang," I sigh in relief. Fang kneels down.

"What happened to you?" He says, kneeling down and gingerly grabbing my purple wrists then he sees the blood dripping through my pajama pants and my skinned up feet, running barefoot isn't good for anyone.

"He grabbed my wrist and I tripped when I came into the alley," I wince, my knee looked pretty bad.

"Are you ok to walk?" He asked, helping me up.

"Yeah," I say. We head back to his apartment with a slow pace. I don't even want to tell you how many weird looks we got.

LINE

"Okay, you're knee is swollen, and-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. I cower on my bed, burrowing myself further into my blankets.

"Hey Fang," I hear Dre say.

"Hey Dre," He says. I don't hear things for a while. I'm stroking the little cotton ball when my phone buzzes. It's Nudge, as usual.

I pick up.

"_OMG. Iggy proposed!" _Nudge screams into the phone. I smile.

"That's awesome!" I say.

"Oh my gosh. I think we're going to stay engaged for a year then we'll get married and have twelve children! What colors should the wedding be? I think it should be red and white. Or royal blue and white. It'll be so pretty! Omg. I can't wait. I can't believe it. Actually, I was suspecting cause, you know we've been together forever. Omg! I still-"

"Nudge!" I laugh, cutting her off from her ramble.

"Oh, sorry," She says.

"I'm really happy for you though!" I say. I'm glad my sister is happy. That's all that matters right now. Not even Dylan or Fang. Guys are the worst, except my brother and my soon to be brother in law. Still, boys are the worst.

~line~

Later that week, I was trying to sleep, bored of reading. My leg had healed and last night, I heard Fang and Dre talking late in the night last night, muffled through the walls.

My musky green walls had never looked…well…muskier. The little cotton ball (who I named Zeus) was asleep in Total's old torn up doggy bed. My clothes in a little black dresser pressed up against the wall had nothing on top of it. My surfboard is pressed up near the wall. I smile and stretch up.

Zeus is started and wakes up. He meows in the most adorable way, attempting to be fierce. I grin and walk out of my room. Dre and Fang were sitting on the couch, talking. A heavy atmosphere was set over them.

"Hey Max!" Dre chirps, breaking the mood.

"Hi Dre!" I respond, equally as cheery, for no reason.

"Hey Fang, I have to go! Bye! You too Max! You're so sweet. Isn't she?" Dre asks to no one in particular before leaving.

Fang runs his hands through his hair.

"Um Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go surfing?" I ask, looking over at him. He got his car back yesterday.

"I don't surf anymore," Fang says, staring up blankly at the ceiling.

"Why?" I ask, still looking at him. He holds his stare at the ceiling.

"Well, could you take me to go surfing?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Sure."

I smile and go to my bedroom. I slip out of my clothes and into a turquoise bikini. I grab my board. The same one from a long time ago, when I was a champion surfer and dated-no, I promised not to cry or think about it anymore.

I slip on a white t-shirt and go into the living room. Fang is sitting on the couch, a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Let's go," Fang says calmly. I walk behind his limping self. I wonder what caused that limp.

"Hey Fang?" I ask, ask we fit my board into his car.

"Yeah?" He replies, as emotionless as ever.

"How did you get that limp?" I ask shyly. He remains silent and gets in the car. "Okay then. Good talk."

Fang

"How did you get that limp?" Max asks shyly, looking at her feet. I sit in the car silently. I don't like to talk about it. It's very….

"Okay then. Good talk." She mumbles under her breath, I give a small smirk at that. I can kind of sense that she sees it. We drive off to the beach. Even though it's autumn and a bit chilly, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, letting the Sun warm up the air.

Once we parked, Max pulled out her board and ran off to surf. I grab a few towels and sunscreen from the back (when you live in by the beach, you never know when you might go). I debate putting on the black board shorts that are also in the back. Well, the scar _is _above my knee. I grab the shorts too and find a changing booth and slip into the shorts.

I find Max surfing and people watching her. I pull off my shirt so I can put sunscreen on. I don't really _want _skin cancer.

I see girls staring at me, trying to hide there surprised stares. Max comes in and lays down her surfboard next to my towel. I toss the bottle of sunscreen at her. She gladly takes it off. She slips off her white shirt to spread it on herself.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't reach my back so-" She blushes.

I stand up and take the bottle out of her hand.

I hear mutters of '_Oh, he has a girlfriend.' _I smirk. I wish.

"There you go," I say, finishing up the sunscreen. Dang, what kind of moisturizer does she use?

She grins. "Thanks Fang! Do you want to surf?" I shake my head. "You sure?" I shake my head once more. "Okay…"

Let me tell you, it's not like I don't _want _to surf, I can't.

I kind of hope Max loses her memory again, just so I can show her how I haven't changed.

**Should I? **

**Hey! VOTE ON MY POLL. **

**AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO THAT.**

**Oh dear Gandhi, 72 reviews for 4 chapters! YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY. I LOVE YOU ALL. 80 REVIEWS AND THERE WILL BE FAX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Well, MOAR FAX.**

**~Hex**


	6. The break up

**You guys are absolutely CRAZY!**

**I love you guys. Have some waffles (#)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Max

Surfing is my escape. I can think particularly well. I remember Nudge asking me if the feelings for Fang have returned. Of course they had, I'd like to see you stare at _that body _without falling in love. Or that voice. And don't forget the shaggy hair that falls over his eyes in the most poetic way. Oh God I've fallen hard.

Why can't I admit that to him? His girlfriend. The worst part is that she's so nice to me and I think her and Fang are in love. It sucks. Like a lollipop.

~LINE~

I'm laying on my side reading later that night with Zeus playing with some sort of feather or shoelace or something kittens paly with that is totally adorable. That little kitten can make the manliest wrestler die of adorableness. That's my baby.

I hear yelling from outside my door. Zeus totally ignores it, hopping to play with something under my dresser. I get up and press my ear against the door.

"Dre-" Fang begins to say.

"Don't touch me," She growls, interrupting him.

"Dre!" He tries again.

"No Fang, I can't do this anymore. I know you don't love me like you love her!"

"I don't love her!" Fang yells. Gee thanks Fang…

"Yes you do! When I'm around you look at her. Don't deny it! I see it everyday! You let her move in with you before you let your _girlfriend. _ She's nice and all but…" She sighs, stopping her rant short. "Bye Fang. I'll see you around."

I hear the door slam. Zeus meows rather loudly, wanting to go to the litter box stationed in the bathroom. I open the door, letting the little cloud scurry off.

"Fang?" I ask quietly. He doesn't look up. I awkwardly pull at the hem of my purple shirt and fix my blue shorts.

He looks up at me, looking kind of sad. I look down at him before tackling him with a hug. He stiffens before tightening his arms around me.

I hear him whisper thank you to me. I want to let go of him but his arms are still gently wrapped around me.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long," He whispers under his breath.

"Then why didn't you?" I whisper back, my head resting on his shoulder.

"You couldn't just leave her?" I ask.

"When my Mom died, she helped comfort me," Fang says, his eyes avoiding me. My eyes widen.

"Your mom died?" I whisper. He nods solemnly. I hug him tighter, our eyes rested on each other.

Fang leans in and rests his forehead against mine. I shiver, feeling his hands run his hands up and down my arms.

"Max," He whispers. "I missed you so much. It was so hard to date other girls."

"Why?" I whisper.

"They weren't you," He says before our mouths meet. Our mouths fit together perfectly, just like in the romance novels. We sit on the couch, tightly pressed together with my hands running through his silky black hair. It was a desperate kiss. Something we both had yearned for since we broke up.

Of course, every good moment must end. A loud knock on the door interrupted us. Fang, with now messy hair and me with my clothes wrinkled stand up awkwardly.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I say, scurrying into my room. Oh gosh what happened? I hear Fang swear under his breath.

I hear the door open. I hear someone talking, mumbled from where I'm curled up. Why do I run? I don't even notice the front door close. I hear soft rapping on the door.

"It's open," I call softly. Fang opens the door and leans against the doorway. His hair is still ruffled from our little make out session.

"I'm ordering pizza. Is that ok with you?" He asks, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," I say looking directly at him.

"I know," He says. I sigh. "Do you want to know how you can help me forgive you?"

"How?" I ask. He strides over and sits across from me and smirks.

"Don't run," He says before grabbing me and kissing me passionately.

**Review! Thank you for the 88 reviews! Thanks again! And vote on my poll please!**

**I know it's short, but it's supposed to be short so...**

**You guys are the best! Faxy enough?**

**~Hex**


	7. Night surfing?

**I'm sorry. I've had so much lately. Do you have any idea how much school sucks? Trust me, if I had time to write, I would. I literally JUST finished a NASA project.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, Nevermore would be SO different!**

I hate it when you absolutely can't sleep. I hate it more than I hate, say high school when I went.

I sit up, calculating how far away the beach is. I start to strip off my pajamas, putting on my teal rash guard and black bikini. Zeus is totally asleep, releasing tiny little kitty snores every few minutes. I almost explode of adorableness.

Anyways, I silently grab my phone and board. I quietly creep open the door.

My boyfriend is reading on the couch. Of course I didn't hear him, he's _Fang _after all. I hear a large snore come from under his book. I smile, now he won't pester me about getting cold, or getting a drive or even somehow getting bitten by a zombie. He's just a _tad_ bit paranoid. But, I love him anyways.

Ahem. Ignore the love part. I didn't just say that. Anyways.

I grab the house keys from the little side table by the door, slip on flip flops and creep out the door, hoping he doesn't notice.

"Max?" He asks. His eyes are half open. I walk back in. "Sh...Go back to sleep," I say, walking next to the couch.

"Mm," He says, leaning up and gently pressing his lips to mine. I smile and lightly brush back his raven bangs and kiss his forehead. "Stay," he mumbles, tugging on my hair. I blush. He dazedly smirks.

"Go to sleep," I say quietly, kissing him again before pulling away. He pouts, yawns and turns over on the couch. He looks so cute when he pouts. "Night Fang."

A snore erupts from him. I grin, grab my board, and head out.

~Line of Fax :D~

I run down the beach, my feet leaving imprints in the sand. My feet do hurt a little from sprinting here. I grin, letting the waves consume me. The only guide in the night is the moon. It's hanging in the sky boldly, a waxing gibbous I do believe.

Shut up, I know I'm a nerd. At least I got good grades in high school.

I just drift for a while trying to catch a big wave. I let my board carry me out to choose the best wave. I love surfing. My passion. I wish my boyfriend would join me. His limp is bothering me. I can't help but notice. I wish he would tell me.

Are we keeping secrets from each other? I mean, I'm no open book myself but…I just wish…

But life isn't made for wishes to come true. Is it? I grin, unknowing that I had surfed for so long and drifted into the coast. I see the sun peek up from behind the waves. I tuck my board under my arm and sprint back home before Fang wakes up.

Of course, I quietly open the door and creep in. I set down my board down leaning against the wall. Before I can look to see if Fang's on the couch, arms grab me around my waist. I gasp rather loudly.

"Max, I was so worried," My boyfriend whispers, pulling my back into his chest. He kisses the top of my soaked head. I blush.

"What do you think happened?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know," He whispers, running his hands up my arms. "I thought maybe Dylan got you or…" I turn around and hug him.

"You don't have to worry. I won't leave you."

He smiles, not a smirk but a smile. Then, leans down and kisses me hard. I blush again.

"I think….I think I'm ready to tell you about my limp and why I can't surf," Fang says after he pulls away from me, our foreheads pressed together.

**OH SNAPPLE. I'm sorry its short. I had so much stuff to do!**

**OH. VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE! :D**

**~Hex**


End file.
